As We Commit Our Sins
by Kchanheart
Summary: Naruto is a troubled High school student who is sent to a prestigious All-boys Academy. When he arrives he instantly notices the schools stoic Ice-prince, the Price just can not keep away from the blonde. Will anything result from their growing feelings?


**Hello. Hah. Hah. I know there are some of you that are glaring at your computer screen wishing an awful death upon me. I am sorry about 'Jealousy' I really am. Hah. I know what will make you like me again, a new story one that is something like that one…**

**Well, I do not own Naruto that is Kishi-san's title. I do not own anything really but my laptop and even then I don't feel like it. Hah.**

**This chapter is like an opening, hah. I hope you like it and want more of it, if not then I suppose it will slip into my graveyard. Hah. I can see some of you mumbling to yourself…*wish you were in the graveyard…* which isn't nice of you…I know I am the worst author ever. Please forgive me. **

**Enjoy the story.**

'**As We Commit Our Sins'

* * *

**

You know the feeling when nothing is going right, and the only thing to describe the way you feel is a sigh, but you cannot release it from your lips? That is exactly what I am feeling whether or not you know the feeling does not matter that is just how I feel. I know that it was all in good intentions but it was still something that was on the 'No' list. I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a sixteen year old male. My hair is dusted with golden rays of light, my eyes are deeper than the ocean and my skin has been kissed by the sun. Okay, now I know you probably have an image of some fairy-like creature dancing around in your head. Wrong, I am far from that in fact I am the exact opposite, I happen to be a badass kind of a dude. Now I know you are shaking your head because you know that I am probably lying. Which I suppose is sort of the truth. In other words I am a blonde, blue-eyed and tan skinned high school student, which has just happened to lock himself out of his apartment and is now sitting in front of his door, glamorous, right?

Why am I here to begin with? Let us start at the beginning. I went to school only to be tardy and then float through my day as though I did not truly exist. I talked to Haruno Sakura, who is a close friend of mine and my other good friend Gaara. He is not from here; he is only here for a semester or so. I know that now you are curious as to why he is here in the first place, it is because his older sister Temari got a chance to study an art with our art teacher Yuhi Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei is said to be one of the best teachers around, so for Temari to get this opportunity was a big deal in their household. Anyways back to what I did today. Then when lunch hit, I was by the front gates of the school when I heard a shriek. I went to check it out and there was Hyuga Hinata and three strange, what I assumed to be university students, and they were trying to grab her.

"Oi, what's going on, Hinata?" she looked at me and she looked scared.

"Naruto-kun!" she started to run toward me when one of them grabbed her arm, the tears spilled from her eyes. "Pl-please l-let me g-go." She looked terrified.

"Hey, you asshole, let her go! Doesn't look like she wants you near her." I was already walking toward them, my fists clenched. He threw her to the ground and she screamed as she scrambled to get up and run behind me. The three guys came at me. What ensued was a fight, on school property, which resulted on me being sent to the chairman's office. I slouched against the wall as Hinata explained that she had being eating her lunch out in the front and finishing homework when the three walked by and then asked if she knew where K-University was. Hinata said that she stood up and looked at their registration papers and pointed in the direction of the university and as she was turning around, they grabbed her and pulled her back out of gate. She then said she screamed and I came and pretty much saved her. I smirked but the chairman did not. He said his thanks to Hinata and asked her to leave. As the door closed he motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Playing hero I see." Sarutobi-sensei said. I nodded and then he shook his head. "Naruto, I just I do not want to do this but I have to, I am sorry."

"I know," I mumbled, "No fighting on school property, three violations and then suspension, anymore equals expulsion." I said as though I was a recording. He nodded.

"I am recommending a school though, one that will take you, I pulled some strings," he winked, "four schools even before the end of your second year, which has to be a new record." He smiled weakly. When I was in junior high I had attended Konoha Junior High, which is where I formed my bond with Sakura. Then when I entered High School I started at Konoha Academy, which is where my guardian, Umino Iruka teaches, I was kicked out in about a week for fighting with a teacher named Mizuki, he had been saying some cruel things to Iruka. I then went to Konoha District 7 School. It was a school in which they sent the hardened students, pretty much a bunch of lowlifes, I got into fights there with almost everyone, plus I skipped, a lot. Then Iruka pulled some strings and I was sent to the public school, Konoha High School. I was happy there, I got into three fights and Sarutobi-sensei warned me, but I got into another one and now I am going to have to go to a different school again.

I flipped open my cellphone and stared at the illuminated digital numbers and saw that it was only 2:20 p.m. I frowned Iruka would not be getting off of work for another fifteen minutes and even then he might stay later. I mean, I would still be at school but Sarutobi-sensei said I could go home. Tomorrow was my last day before I would be transferred to this new school. I played with the envelope in my hands; it contained the name of the new school I would be attending. I looked down at it my curiosity growing. Just then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I turned and saw Iruka walking briskly toward me, his face was red and his mouth was set in a frown. I swallowed hard as his eyes connected with mine.

"Naruto! You better have a damn good explanation." Now Iruka is the nicest and gentlest person you would ever meet, but if you pissed him off enough he could turn into someone completely different and that was the scary part. A secret about Iruka that not many people knew is that he swore like a filthy sailor, not often but he could.

"I, well, I got into another fight, but it was be-" he wacked me over the head with a folded newspaper he had in his hand. "It was because I had to fight off some perverts." His eyes grew kinder and his frown faded, he sighed loudly and hit me again, this time very lightly.

"Naruto, what am I going to do with you now?" I looked up at him as he unlocked the door. I smiled gently at him and said,

"Sarutobi-sensei, pulled some strings for me." He turned as he opened the door with shock evident on his face.

"Really, so where are you going?" he walked into the kitchen and started setting his stuff down. I turned the envelope over in my hand and opened it up. I read the name in neat scrawl. The paper fell from my hands and fluttered to the floor. I slouched against the door as it closed behind my weight. Iruka looked at me with concern.

"Well, Naruto, where is it?" I swallowed hard as I placed my hand against my mouth.

"Konoha Boys Academy." Iruka dropped a folder he had in his hand. He turned and looked me in the eyes. I knew what he was thinking; I was thinking the exact same thing. I was being sent to the most prestigious all-boys school in the city of Konoha. What was Sarutobi-sensei thinking?

* * *

**Well? What did you think, should I continue this? Hah. I know that it's not the great of a chapter but like I mentioned it's more of an opener, so you get a feel for the story and it sets up some other things. I will try to update soon. **


End file.
